humanbiologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Tumorbiologi
Neoplasi beskrive neoplasi og herunder 1) opdele neoplasier i benigne og maligne tumorer og 2) anføre forskelle i vækstkarakteristika for disse. Neoplase defineres som unormal vækst af celler skyldes defekt i regulation af cellevækst. De kan enten være medfødte eller tilegnede ved livsstilsfaktorer (tobak, alkohol, kost), miljøfaktorer (kemisk, stråling, infektioner) eller arv/hormonelle forhold (kromosomfejl, kønshormonpåvirkning). ;Benigne (godartede): Vokser ekspansivt og metastaserer ikke. Høj differntiering = ligner i høj grad normalt væv. ;Maligne (ondartede): Dødelig uden behandling. Vokser invasivt. Spredning enten direkte (indvækst eller gennemvækst af lokale væv) eller ved metastesering (svulster i andre organer). Den respekterer ikke basalmembranen. Kan enten være højt eller lavt differntieret. Malignintet anføre at malignitet kræver en histologisk/cytologisk diagnose og nævne karakteristika for malignitet på celleniveau (cytologisk undersøgelse) differentieringsgrad baseret på cellestørrelse og -form, kerne/cytoplasma ratio, DNA indhold, nucleoli, mitoser og på vævsniveau (histologisk undersøgelse) invasiv vækst, polaritet, anaplasi, nekroser. Diagnosen 'kræft' kræver altid vævsprøve eller celleprøve (histologi eller cytologi) = biopsi. På celleniveau kan man se det ved: ;Cytologiske karakteristika: :Høj anaplasigrad = lav differentiering. Anaplasi er direkte et ord for det modsatte af differentiering. :Kerne/cytoplasma ratio: Stor kerne i forhold til cytoplasma :Ændret cellestørrelse og form :Polymorfi (uens cellestørrelser) :Mange mitoser (celledelinger) thumb|Malignt væv ;Histologiske karakteristika: :Invasiv vækst (gennembryder basalmembranen) :Mistet polaritet (de vender forskellige veje) :Nekroser (celledød) :Cytologiske karakteristika Anaplasi og differentiering angive hvad der forstås ved anaplasi og differentiering. Ved lav differentiering: Cellerne har her ikke udviklet de særlige karakteristika for det pågældende væv. Ved høj differentiering: Cellerne har her udviklet de særlige karakteristika og ligner derfor meget det omkringliggende væv. Anaplasigraden: Ved høj anaplasigrad er der lav differentiering. Betyder muligvis meget hyppige celledelinger (?). Ved lav anaplasigrad er der høj differentiering. Vi tror: at jo højere anaplasigrad, så deler de sig hurtigere, og får derved lav differentiering, fordi de ikke kan nå det. Klonal vækst anføre at cancer i princippet udgår fra én celle (klonal vækst) og at genetisk instabilitet i tumorcellen fører til at enhver tumor er unik og heterogen. Kræft udgår fra én enkelt celle, der kloner sig. Derfor vil alle celler have samme genetiske fejl, og hele tumoren er unik og ens over det hele. Betinget af genetiske ændringer anføre at cancer altid er betinget af en række genetiske ændringer, dvs. ændringer på DNA-niveau: mutationer, deletioner, multiplikationer eller translokationer. Cancer er altid betinger af en række genetiske ændringer, dvs. ændringer på DNA-niveau: mutationer, deletioner, multiplikationer eller translokationer. Celleregulation anføre at celleregulation er en balance af bestemte typer af gener (onkogener, supressorgener, DNA-reparationsgener, apoptosegener). Celleregulation er en balance af bestemte typer af gener (onkogener, supressorgener, DNA-reparationsgener, apoptosegener). Onkogener = står for boosting af celledeling Supressorgener = skaber mindre celledeling DNA-reparationsgener = ? Apoptosegener = koder for programmeret celledød (som pop'ning af bobbleplast. Cellen begår selvmord.) Så en neoplasi celle har mange onkogener, få supressorgener og den mangler apoptosegener, så den drber sig selv fordi der er glat med det andet DNA mutationer beskrive hvorledes DNA mutationer kan opstå: carcinogener (fysiske, kemiske, infektioner), tilfældig mutation og fejl i cellens DNA reparation. DNA kan påvirkes eksternt eller internt (af sig selv). Carcinogener er stoffer der kommer udefra. ;Carcinogener: Stoffer med skadelig effekt på DNA, fx stråling, kemoterapi, AIDS og infektioner ;Tilfældig mutation og fejl i cellens DNA reparation: Mutationer, deletioner, multiplikationer eller translokationer Metastase definere en metastase. En metastase er en dattersvulst der spredes via blodbanen, lymfesystemet eller et hulrum (bughulen fx). Spredning redegøre for spredning af cancerceller og angiv spredningsveje. Cancer kan spredes ad to typer af veje: *Direkte: Spredning gennem invasion / gennemvæskt. *Hæmatogent: via blodet *Lymfogent: via lymfebanen *Intrakavitært (igennem hulrum, fx bughulen) Kategori:Cancer